Backstabbing
by EternalDreamer-92
Summary: Ragnarok had come. It had come, and it was shaping up to be all it had promised to be. Slight Loki/Sif, character death.


A/N: Yay, first finished _Thor _fanfiction! I saw the movie for the first time back in June, completely fell in love with it, and have seen it about six times since then. It's really gotten me back into comic books, and I've been drawing fanart and I have a roleplay account set up on Tumblr for Sif~

And the one pairing I unexpectedly recently fell in love with is Loki/Sif 3 I also love Loki/Thor, but something about this pairing is just... I love it.

This is actually based off of an RP that Yay4Defenestration and I did on Skype a little while back. And related to that, a note about 'milady'- that stems from another RP that Defeny and I did a while ago wherein Sif is forced by her mother to be a 'proper lady' and Loki starts calling her _milady _to annoy her. Even when she was allowed to be a warrior again, he kept using it on her, much to her annoyance xD

Ragnarok had come. It had come, and it was shaping up to be all it had promised to be. Sif had worked her way through several Jotuns already and was panting against the wall of an abandoned corridor, giving herself a quick once over to ensure she wasn't too badly damaged yet. She knew that she would be by the end; that there would be nothing _left _by the end; but dammit, she was going to _keep fighting _as long as she possibly could.

_I promised him I would, after all._

She started pushing herself up off the wall, determined to keep this resolve until she heard the one voice she had desperately hoped not to hear.

"Well, well, milady; you look a bit roughed up."

She froze, still half leaning against the wall. How long had it been since she had heard that voice? Very long, and even longer still since he had called her that to annoy her. She mentally shook herself, a smirk falling easily to her lips.

_I thought you had forgotten that, Loki. _

"You..." She whipped herself around, willing herself not to look concerned for the various injuries all over his body. "Don't call me that."

He tsked at her. "Still ever so _predictable_, my little Sif."

She glared at him, swinging her sword toward his arm. He dodged it easily, spinning around behind her and moving his mouth right next to her ear. "_So incredibly predictable_," he whispered. She froze again as she felt his breath on her ear, feeling more than hearing his sigh a moment later. "I _shall _miss you dearly, milady."

_I'll miss you, t-_

Before she could further respond, she was cut off by a gasp as she felt the sharp pain of a knife in her back. Eyes widening as the knife was withdrawn, she sunk down to her knees, falling completely to the ground a moment after. She drew in a few shuddering breaths before managing to turn her head back to him. "L-Lo...ki...?"

_They always called you a backstabber, but I never thought you would take it this far._

"Goodbye, milady." He got down on his knees next to her, putting his hand on her hand and moving her hair gently out of her face, almost lovingly. He stared into her eyes for a moment before bending down to press his lips lightly against hers. "A last kiss to bid you farewell."

She had let her eyes briefly flutter closed as he kissed her- _I'm already dying, what else could he do?-, _and they fluttered open again as he pulled away. "Loki..." she drew in a gasp, "Wh-why...?"

_How could you do this to me? Remember when we were children, Loki? Do you?_

"All will be destroyed... that includes you."

She felt shame rise in her as tears slid down her face, though she almost couldn't bring herself to care.

_When has crying in front of him ever mattered?_

"But... _you_..." she coughed, splattering blood on his face. He didn't even flinch, simply smiling sadly and stroking her hair once more before he stood up and turned to walk away. "Wait... L-Loki...!" He turned back to look at her, eyebrow raised in question. "Good... goodbye..."

_What happened to us?_

"Goodbye, milady."

She smirked again, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. "Stop... calling me... that..." She drew in another gasp before her head lolled to the side, light leaving her eyes.

The Goddess of War, defeated.

"I never will," he stated with a hint of a smile on his face. He stared at the lifeless body for just a moment before he turned to walk away.

_What happened?_

"_Hey, Loki?" the young godling asked, small feet dangling in water as golden hair pooled behind her. " Y'know how one day I'm going to be a great warrior?Will you be sad when I die in battle?"_

_The raven haired trickster looked over to her, surprised she would even ask. "Of course! I mean..." He looked down into the pool, eyes following a small fish that darted around the water. "You're like my sister, Sif. Of course I'll be sad."_

_She looked at him seriously. "Then you'll just hafta become a warrior, too! That way we can make sure neither of us die for a long, long time!"_

"_A warrior, eh?"_

"_Mm-hmm! Or," she reconsidered, "At least learn to use your magic really good."_

_He looked over to her with a smile. "I think I'll do that."_

_She giggled. "Okay! 'cause remember, Loki," she took his small hand in her barely larger one, "Even if everyone else don't like us anymore, we always hafta be there for each other. Okay?"_

_His smile grew as he nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"_

_She giggled again, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I love ya, Loki! You're my best friend in the whole nine realms!"_

"_And you mine!"_

"_Friends forever?"_

_He squeezed her hand. "Forever and ever."_

Loki walked through the ruins, looking for another adversary.

The battle raged on, not heeding the death of one young woman.


End file.
